


Imperfect Fit

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Body Shaming, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Exhibitionism, Gaslighting, Groping, M/M, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, diet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias is a designer, Jon is his model muse. It's not an easy relationship.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tags seriously, this is an unpleasant story.

As much as Jon tries to hold his breath and pull his stomach in, the dress doesn't quite zip up.

"You have gained weight," Elias comments, pushing the zipper all the way back down to the small of Jon's back. He slides hands underneath the dress, sliding his palms over Jon's ribcage. "Have you been slipping in your diet? I told you, you need to be careful with these things."

"I haven't slipped." Jon squirms as Elias's fingers dig down between his ribs, holding the dress up from the front. His nipples are hard underneath the thin fabric, poking through. "I measure my weight every day. It hasn't gone up."

"Then you haven't been exercising properly. This should fit you like a glove and look at you, you're squeezing out of it." Elias pinches Jon between his shoulder blades, making him grimace. "This isn't acceptable. Tell me why I shouldn't go hire someone else right now."

Heartbeat picking up, Jon scrambles for words.

"I will get back in shape." He pauses when Elias slides his hands over to his chest, stroking his palms over Jon's nipples. Elias presses closer to him from behind, his hips coming to contact with Jon's arse, making Jon flush as he realizes that Elias has grown hard in his slacks. "I will find out what I'm eating wrong, and exercise more," Jon says, trying to focus. "You know I always course correct."

"You do, but that just means that this keeps happening." Elias grasps Jon's nipple and gives it a sharp squeeze, making Jon cry out. Elias pulls his other hand way entirely, leaving Jon missing its warmth until he plunges it underneath the dress again, this time sliding it over Jon's stomach, yanking Jon against him.

"Do I have to watch you eat from now on?" Elias's mouth is next to Jon's ear, his breath hot as he thrusts against Jon's arse. His cock is hard, pulsing against Jon even through the flimsy fabric of the dress and the slightly sturdier material of Elias's slacks. "Buy your food for you? That would be a lot of time and effort. Why would you be worth it?"

Elias grasps the front of the dress, starting to push it down. Distracted, Jon lets his hands fall down, panting as he tries to think in words again.

"I have never once missed a day of work with you. Whatever you ask of me, I do it, and I do it well. Nobody wears your clothes like I do, you have told me so yourself." Jon bites his lip, trying and failing to ignore the warmth growing between his legs. "I'm faithful. Others come and go, but I always stick around. Doesn't that matter?"

Elias breathes in deep, exhaling against Jon's ear before kissing the shell.

"Of course it does, Jon." Elias leans down, kissing Jon's neck as he grabs the dress with both hands, shoving it down to Jon's waist. He mouths the flesh between Jon's neck and shoulder before revealing his teeth, scraping them over the skin. "I do appreciate how hard you try all the time, how devoted you are."

Elias pushes the dress past Jon's hips, letting it slide down to the floor.

"I just wish I didn't have to be constantly disappointed with you," he whispers, pressing his cheek against Jon's as he puts his hand between Jon's legs.

Jon flinches at Elias's words, but he doesn't try to move away, leaning against Elias instead as he parts his thighs. He knows he needs to make up for his slack. He will.


	2. Caught In A Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon walks for Elias's fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for exhibitionism and gaslighting.

The spotlight catches Jon the moment he steps on the runway.

Jon is on the smaller side for a model, but he knows he cuts quite a figure like this, dressed in a veil and heels and nothing more, pacing delicately down the runway. He can feel the eyes on his bare calves, following them up to his knees where the veil hits, peering at his shape through the delicate fabric. Jon's mouth is dry, his heart is fluttering, he clutches his bouquet for comfort. He is wet.

At the end of the runway, he stands still for a moment before grasping the veil, pushing it open from the front. The clicks and flashes of the cameras are fast and furious, capturing the sight of his naked body, his hard nipples standing out from his chest, the slick sheen of his cunt. Jon looks over the audience, tries not to meet anyone's eye as he lets them see him, immortalize him.

This is about the veil, Elias had said. They both know it's not about the veil.

Still, when he turns around, he does so slowly so that everyone gets good shots of the veil from the side and the back, a shiver running through his body as he turns his buttocks to the audience. He inhales, tossing the bouquet over his shoulder.

Jon walks back as carefully as he walked in, throbbing warmly between his legs as he hears the cameras, the whispers, the click of his heels against the floor. The spotlight remains on him, illuminating him through it all, making sure he's seen.

He is seen when he loses his footing, and falls.

*

"You have humiliated me, Jon."

The worst thing is that Elias doesn't sound angry, not even disappointed; he is just stating a cold, hard fact in his smooth, calm voice, his eyes neutral as he looks down on Jon. Jon is sitting on the bench in the dressing room, still naked, still in heels, holding the veil in his hands as he tries to keep himself together.

"At least you didn't ruin the veil. That was the centerpiece of the show, Jon, the show that you ruined. I don't know if you were paying attention, but there were a lot of smirking faces in that audience when we did the final walk." Elias sighs. "Why did you do it, Jon? Were you so desperate for attention?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jon shouts, starting to shake. "It was an accident!"

"You spread your legs to the cameramen when you got up. I was watching you the whole time, don't think I didn't see." Elias's eyes turn hard, and he steps closer to Jon, extending his hand to grasp Jon by his chin. "You took your time down there, though. Did you want them to get good shots of your arse?"

Jon cringes, twisting his head away. Elias lets him do that, but he sighs again, crouching down before him and resting his hands on Jon's shoulders.

"Look, I'm being quite harsh with you right now, but that's because I want you to understand." Elias's voice has gone soft again, his thumbs rubbing circles into Jon's skin. "I wanted to do something artistic with this show, with you, but all they'll remember now is crudeness. Surely you understand why I'm disappointed?"

Trembling, Jon closes his eyes. He wants to say again that he didn't mean any of this to happen, that it was an accident, but even in his own mind the words sound pointless. What has happened has happened, and in the end it's all because of Jon. He can't get around it.

"Jon, could you please look at me?"

Swallowing, Jon faces Elias again.

"People will talk about you," Elias says. "They have pictures of you on the floor, Jon. I'm sure someone, if not several, took shots of your cunt when you got up. They will spread those images around, and they will call you vulgar."

His tears are falling now, but Jon doesn't try to wipe them off, doesn't try to pretend he isn't ashamed. He keeps looking into Elias's eyes, eyes that have a gentle look in them now. It cuts him straight to the core, that Elias could look at him like this even though Jon has let him down so horribly.

"It's all right, though. Things didn't work out the way I wanted tonight, and we will have to think about how we'll avoid this in the future, but I won't abandon you, Jon." Elias smiles, reaching up to stroke his knuckles across the tracks of tears on Jon's cheek. "You are still my muse."

Jon breaks.

Elias strokes him for a while, letting him weep before pulling his hand away and leaning down to pick the veil up, draping it over his arm as he stands up. He bends down towards Jon, brushing a loose curl of hair behind Jon's ear.

"Things will be rough for you. People will gossip, they will be cruel to you on the streets. But we will find a way to get past this." Elias lets his palm stroke over Jon's cheek before withdrawing his hand, stepping backwards.

"I'm sorry," Jon whispers, utterly miserable. He wipes his tears away with the back of his hand, sitting up straighter on the bench. "I won't disappoint you again, I promise."

Elias smiles at him. "I know."

Jon doesn't know if that's faith he hears in Elias's voice, but he has to believe it is.


End file.
